Prostate massage is often used for sexual stimulation. The prostate is sometimes referred to as the “male G-spot.” Many couples utilize a finger for anal penetration and prostate stimulation to enhance the man's orgasm. The main problem in using the finger, however, is that it may be too short to reach the prostate gland. Thus, a prostate massager can be used to more effectively massage the prostate gland. The shape of a prostate massager is similar to a finger, since prostate massages are traditionally given digitally. Existing prostate massage equipment ranges from dildos to butt plugs and G-spot vibrators. These devices are configured to be inserted into the rectum through the anus and are intended to stimulate the prostate by massaging or vibrating.
While various prostate massage equipment exists in the art, many are not commonly intended to stimulate the prostate in an optimal manner. For example, most butt plugs are generally inserted and left in place without means to accommodate various body types and means to stimulate the user. In this regard, users must try different positions to ensure that the massager is positioned properly and stays in the desired area or flex their muscles to move the massager for prostate stimulation. Thus, improved massagers that are designed to provide a more direct and thorough massage of the prostate gland is needed. In this regard, the invention described herein addresses these problems.